


So easy.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, Hurt Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy, The Ark, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: 〰️Tumblr Request: "For Season 5, Bellamy and the reader are married and when they come to the world, McCreary and Diyoza, Abby and Kane take the reader with them. McCreary threatens and harasses the reader by harming her friends (like Raven). After a while, the reader manages to escape. When the reader returns, Bellamy finds her bruised, withdrawn, having bad dreams. Then something happens and the reader tells them to cry. Angst, fluff and maybe smut"





	1. So easy to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series and I hope you guys will enjoy it, I'm not sure how many chapter it'll have but, bear with me, pls🌿

****

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It had been a year since it was safe for us to go back down to the ground, a year of trying to find a way and getting nothing out of it. I knew Raven pressed herself more as the time passed, she had taken it to heart that this was her thing, the only thing she had to do and had failed. But one day, she did it; she found another ship in space getting closer to ours until it fully stopped and sent a smaller one to the ground. That was our way.

\- "Are you excited to go back down?" –Y/N asked me as we packed our things- "To see your sister again."

\- "I am." –I smiled- "I just hope her life down there was as amazing as mine has been up here." –I moved closer to her.

\- "Is that so?" –she chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her- "Can't really pinpoint what exactly was so great." –she turned around to face me, a playful smile on her lips- "Monty's algae? Having absolutely nothing to do? Being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no possibility of going outside? Maybe your daily routine with Murphy since he moved out?"

\- "You." –I kissed her, her hands quickly moving to the back of my neck as her lips moved against mine.

\- "Being stuck up here with you hasn't been so bad either." –she laughed again as she pulled away.

\- "It wasn't 'so bad'?" –I rose an eyebrow at her- "So you just married me to spice things up?"

\- "You know me so well..." –she shook her head, her fingers playing with my hair as her velvet voice reached my ears- "I thought it was the best way to keep things interesting."

\- "You're an idiot." –I let go of her as I tried to hold back my laugh.

\- "Too bad you're stuck with my idiotic ass, then." –she held my chin in her hand- "But, may I remind you, that's on you."

\- "Hey, half of this is on you, you are the one who said 'yes'."

\- "And you are the one who asked." –she smirked at me.

\- "And you said 'yes'."

\- "Was I supposed to say 'no'?" –she smiled so softly and lovingly at me, I could feel my heart beating faster- "Because that'd have been a terrible idea."

\- "And why is that?" -I wrapped my arms around her waist once again.

\- "Because I love you." –her hands at each side of my neck, her eyes boring into mine- "I love you with my whole being, Bellamy Blake."

\- "I love you too." –I smiled, lowering down and ghosting my lips over hers- "I love you, Y/N Blake."

**\----------------------------------------**

We got to the ground but things weren't as perfect as I'd have hoped them to be; for starters, Raven and Murphy had to stay back in the ship we had basically taken over since that was the only way to control the launch of the pod; secondly, once we got down to the valley, we discovered Clarke was alive but had been taken as prisoner by the members of the ship we had just hijacked; and, thirdly, in order to survive, save Clarke and take the people out of the bunker, I had had to make a deal –more so threat- the leader of these people, Diyoza, and, if I knew anything, it was that alliances like that one never lasted for long.

\- "You think Raven and Murphy will be okay?" –Y/N and I were sat next to a fire, it was nighttime now.

\- "Yeah." –I placed my arm over her shoulders, pulling her to me- "We got leverage on these people."

\- "I hope you're right." –she rested her head on my shoulder- "Because, if they betray us, we're all as good as dead." –she sighed.

And I couldn't deny she was right. They had the valley, the only place hospitable for us to live and, if anything happened, they'd take it as their own and maybe wipe us out. I couldn't let that happen, I had a family to protect now and I had just gotten my sister back, slightly changed, but she was alive and that was all that mattered.

\- "Maybe I should have stayed there too." -she whispered- "Maybe I could have been more helpful up there than down here."

\- "Hey, don't say that." -I pulled her chin up so that she'd look at me- "I'd never leave you behind."

\- "I know, but it's not like I've been useful at all down here."

\- "You are always helping me, love, you keep me grounded and focused. I'd never focus on what we have at hand if I had left you in that ship."

\- "Don't get all corny now." -she kissed my jaw- "I just hope we can pull one last trick off, then I'd like to just live in peace for once. With you."

I kissed her head as she rested it back on my shoulder, rubbing her shoulder as I agreed with what she had just said. We stood there in silence, I felt comfort in her presence even if my mind was racing thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong if we didn't manage to pull this one off.

\- "So..." –Y/N started again after a couple minutes, turning her body slightly to look at me- "When are we going to tell your sister that we got married and we didn't invite her." –she chuckled softly; I appreciated her trying to get my mind off of everything, even if it was just for a second- "I mean, she looked happy to see us but, if after all her insisting at the beginning she discovers we did it without her, I don't want to be anywhere close when she finds out."

\- "Once we're in the valley." –I smiled- "We can always marry again with her present." –I chuckled.

\- "Buff, I don't know If I can handle being doubly tied to you."

\- "Ouch." –I placed my hand over my heart, faking hurt as I furrowed my eyebrows- "That hurt."

\- "Gotta keep you on your toes, Blake."

\- "Thank you, Blake."

I kissed her forehead softly, intending on kissing her lips next, but the overwhelming sound of an explosion near where we were, prompted me to wrap my arms around her, covering her head and as much of her body as I could.

\- "What was that?"

\- "I don't know." –I rose from where we stood- "But we gotta find out."

She nodded, taking the hand I offered her to raise beside me and we soon made our way to what was left of one of the plazas of Polis. It used to have a massive fountain in the middle that was now just a couple small rocks scattered around where it once stood.

\- "Hey!" –I yelled at Diyoza who was giving a speech about her weapons- "What the hell are you doing? One call from me..."

\- "Make your call."

Diyoza prompted me which was not good. I took my walkie as Y/N and Octavia stood one at each of my sides, both looking questioningly at me.

\- "Raven, come in. Read me?" –I waited but received no answer from Raven, getting everything I needed to know from Diyoza's self-satisfied smile.

\- "The deal's off, but nobody has to get hurt."

\- "Where are Raven and Murphy?" –Y/N took a step towards her, one of the colonel's men pointing one of their weapons at her- "What did you do to them." –she clenched her fists at her sides as the rage took over her body.

\- "They are fine, they..."

\- "Someone's coming!"

One of her men yelled in the crowd, not allowing her to finish what she was answering Y/N; I turned around and saw Clarke running to us.

\- "Hold your fire." –Diyoza commanded- "Where's your mother?"

\- "She's our doctor, you can't have her." –Octavia took a step towards her too.

\- "She asked you a question." –McCreary reminded Clarke as he moved his weapon from Y/N to her- "Where's the doctor?"

\- "That's right! You're not so tough now, are you?" –another man moved in front of Octavia, pointing one of those big guns at her.

\- "No!" –Octavia yelled as the Grounders took out their weapons and got ready to fight- "Hold!"

Diyoza and she exchanged a look, as if they were measuring who was more powerful right now and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I didn't know what was going to happen now, I didn't know where Murphy and Raven were and I didn't know what the fuck we were going to do but I knew things were bound to get worse if we kept going like this.

\- "I'm right here!" –Abbie came in running, her hands up in the air- "Don't shoot." –Kane closely behind her- "We'll come without a fight."

\- "I bet you will, traitor." –my sister practically spat at them.

\- "We?" –Diyoza questioned looking at Kane up and down.

\- "The two of us, yes." –Abbie stood in front of her- "Those are my terms."

\- "I see where your daughter gets it from." –Diyoza smiled and took a step back, addressing a couple of his men- "Take them both."

Clarke tried to reason with her mother but it was a lost cause, they were decided to leave and I was sure it had to do with whatever had happened in the bunker during the last six years.

\- "Alright, here are my terms: the valley is ours, any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force. As long as you stay here, we won't have a problem. Is that a problem?"

\- "Hell yeah, it is." –Y/N was now way too close for my liking to the colonel's men but I couldn't get to her as one of them had a weapon pointed at me too- "What do you expect us to do here, huh? And what about my friends?

\- "You wanna see your friends?" –McCreary asked her before Diyoza answered her.

\- "Insurance." –she looked at Y/N before turning around- "Let's go!"

It all happened too fast after that. Diyoza's men started backing away but not McCreary or his brother; the first one put his weapon away, handing it to another guy and grabbed Y/N by her arm almost making her fall on her face before he picked her up and started carrying her, I tried to grab her back, to get to him, but the other guy pointed the big gun at me.

\- "One move and you'll see what this can do first hand."

\- "Leave her alone!" –I yelled, seeing her struggling against McCreary's wrap on her- "Y/N! Y/N!"

\- "She's insurance too now." –McCreary eyed me- "And she wants to see your friends." –he laughed- "So that's what we'll do."

\- "If you hurt her I will kill you!"

\- "Back up, boy."

\- "Don't hurt him, please!" –Y/N pleaded- "I'll come, I'll come without fighting but don't hurt him, please!"

McCreary nodded his head and the other guy lowered the weapon as Y/N did, in fact, stop struggling. She looked at me, she had tears in her eyes and that broke my heart, she mouthed 'I love you' before McCreary jerked her away from there. I've lost her, this is not happening.

\- "Let her go." -Octavia took another step forward, referring to Y/N- "You don't need her."

\- "Little brats like her deserve to know their place." -McCreary's brother spoke to her- "And so do you."

He pulled the trigger against Octavia, one of her people jumping in front of her, taking the shot for her, but it wasn't your average bullet, it was a canon that practically disintegrated the man and sent everyone near him flying backward due to the blast wave. Diyoza yelled at him, her men running away now as we all tried to digest what had just happened; I rose from the floor and walked up to Octavia who was standing up with Indra's help.

\- "I trusted you." -she spat at me, she was bleeding and covered in the man's blood- "This is your fault!"

\- "You think I wanted this?" -I retorted angrily at her- "Do you think I'd ever put Y/N in danger knowingly?"

\- "She's just as reckless as I remember her but this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made a deal with Diyoza! She's gone because of you."

\- "Bloodreina!" -Miller called for her, interrupting our argument- "What do we do now?"

\- "Now we go to war."

**\----------------------------**

**〰️** _To be continued..._


	2. So easy to break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 〰️Request: “For Season 5, Bellamy and the reader are married and when they come to the world, McCreary and Diyoza, Abby and Kane take the reader with them. McCreary threatens and harasses the reader by harming her friends (like Raven). After a while, the reader manages to escape. When the reader returns, Bellamy finds her bruised, withdrawn, having bad dreams. Then something happens and the reader tells them to cry. Angst, fluff and maybe smut. 😘”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, everybody. Enjoy!

****

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

**YOUR POV**

I didn't know what was going to happen to me, there were way too many possibilities and the more I thought about it, the more scared I became.  _I should have stayed quiet. At least, I'd still be with Bellamy..._  They tied my hands and put a collar around my neck before covering my head with a bag; I was glad I wasn't claustrophobic because I was sure I'd have had an attack right there, especially after they sat me somewhere and tied me up. I felt the ship moving up and, after a couple minutes, the all too familiar sensation of crossing the atmosphere and leaving the planet; my best guess was that we were going after Raven and Murphy. I hoped they wouldn't harm them but, seeing what I had seen, or more so, been through what I had, my hopes weren't too high. I didn't get to see, nor hear, my friends but I knew we were back on the ground as soon as McCreary untied me and threw me in a room, closing the door without and explanation, as much as I screamed for one.

I hated it, not being able to see only prompted my main to imagine a thousand different scenarios and each was worse than the last. I couldn't let my mind wander, I knew what it could do to me. I tried to think of my time in the Ring, I tried to think of the first time I breathed Earth's air, trying to transport my mind back there, to keep me occupied, to keep me sane. I couldn't just sit there, wondering, waiting for my imminent death. I couldn't allow myself to think like that so, when I caught me doing it, I went back to the beginning like it was a game: I was to recall everything I had done since we outside the dropship 7 years ago. I had to. Surely, hours must had passed by and not just a couple minutes when he came back.

\- "How's our little brat doing after a couple hours in here alone?"

A metallic sound made my ears hurt, I didn't know what it was but, not being able to see, my mind was going wild.  _A knife, a bat, a sword to cut my fingers one by one..._  I shook my head, moving as back and away from the door as I could, finally hitting the wall, wishing I could merge into it.

\- "Terrified it is then." -he laughed, a laugh that forced a chill down my spine; he was right, I was terrified- "You're not so brave when you're alone, are you?"

The sound of heavy footsteps resonated in the empty room, my saliva caught up in my throat and I felt a presence way too close to my face. My breath hitched.  _What is he going to do to me?_  Next thing I knew, the bag had been jerked from my head, clearly pulling a couple strands of my hair with it as the man laughed at my loud whine. I blinked hard a couple times, trying to get used to the little light the room got now.

\- "Wanna say anything?"

\- "Fuck you."

I landed hard on the floor after his open hand slammed my face, I could taste blood: I had bitten my tongue with the suddenness of the impact. My head hurt due to the hit with the floor for I had landed with it since my hands were still tied.

\- "Maybe another 24 hours in here in the dark without food will teach you a lesson."

He forced me up, putting the bag over my head again. I refused to beg, I had to maintain my composure. I couldn't break.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

They had taken her, they had taken Y/N and I had no way to get to her, to save her, to bring her back to me... It felt like my heart had been torn from my chest and cut into pieces while I could still feel every bit of it. I should have done something, I should have offered to go with her; deep down I knew McCreary wouldn't have allowed it, but I should have tried. I couldn't- I didn't want to imagine what they were going to do to her. I had to do something, but what? Octavia was dead set on starting a war against Diyoza and her men; a war that would not help Y/N, I was sure of that much.

\- "You think the best idea is to start a war in the only hospitable place on Earth?" -I questioned my sister as we were surrounded by her men- "That's insane!"

\- "It that's the last living valley on Earth, then it's ours."

\- "Diyoza thinks the same, don't you understand?"

\- "Then we'll fight."

\- "And what about Y/N?" -I spat at her as she moved away- "She'll die, they'll murder her!"

\- "I want her back too but, if she dies, it's on you. You're the one who brought those people to us, you're the one who made a deal with them and you're the one who fucked it up."

She left after throwing all those knives at me. It hurt, it really did. Half of me knew she was right but the other half refused to bear this one too.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

McCreary had been true to his word: no light, no food, no water, and no contact with anyone for the next day. I felt weak, like I was asleep but I wasn't, my eyes falling shut but forcing them open at the smallest noise I heard, even if I still couldn't see anything.  _I never thought I'd say this but I miss the Ring. Hell, I even miss Mount Weather, at least then I knew what was going on!_  As if on cue, the door opened, startling me as I felt my whole body tensing with fear.

\- "Have you learned manners yet?"

I didn't answer, I felt like I was hallucinating; I was hungry and thirsty and I only wanted to get out of there but... at what cost?

\- "Answer me when I speak to you." –his hand on my chin, forcing my head up.

\- "I..." –I gulped, not sure what for my saliva was long gone- "I want to leave."

\- "Of course." –he took the bag from over my head almost too gently to be the soldier that got me here in the first place- "But have you learned manners?"

\- "Yes?"

\- "If you're still questioning, it means you haven't."

He hit me again and I landed on the floor, exactly like the last time. However, this time around he left without putting the bag over my head again and I soon felt a warm, thick, liquid falling down the side of my face; I could smell it, it was blood.

\- "Get me out!" –I yelled- "I haven't done anything to you! Please!" –the tears started pouring down my face- "Why are you doing this! What do you want from me!"

I screamed and yelled and hit the door with my body until my legs gave in and I fell to the floor, weak and wounded. If this was how I was supposed to expend the rest of my days, I'd have rather died.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I was still recovering from the injuries I had gotten from the sandstorm and from seeing that worm inside Octavia's arm; I thought I was about to lose her too but Octavia was strong, stronger than I had ever seen her and, with the help of Clarke, we got it out of her body. We were lying on the ground, tired under the sun, thinking of our next move when the sound of an engine started to be heard in the distance. Octavia's men rose to their feet, pointing their guns everywhere as they tried to figure out where the noise came from; finally, the Rover appeared from the side of one of the sand mountains next to us and my heart started to race.  _Maybe they made it out, maybe she's there._ The first to come out of the car was Maddie, both her and Clarke run up to each other as the back door to the Rover opened, revealing Monty and Harper.  _Come on Y/N._  By now, I was moving towards the Rover too, hoping to see her face, but the last to come out was Echo.

\- "Have you seen Y/N?" –was the first thing I could say to her.

\- "Wasn't she with you?" –she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked behind me as if Y/N would just magically appear from in between the dunes.

\- "They took her." –I looked down, my voice breaking as I realized maybe, this time, there was no way to save her.

\- "We saw them taking Abbie, Kane and someone else with a bag on their head... I didn't know it was Y/N." –she pulled me into a hug- "I'm sorry, Bellamy."

\- "It's my fault. I should have...."

\- "Don't." –she pulled back and forced me to look at her- "We'll get her back. We didn't manage to get along up there just for me to lose her as we come back down."

\- "I don't know what we're going to do..."

\- "We'll think of something." –she looked at Monty and Harper who had been listening and were nodding to her words- "Together."

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

The noise of the door opening merely got to my brain; I could barely distinguish what was real and what wasn't anymore. I didn't know how long I had been in that dirty, dark, slightly claustrophobic cell; I was starting to think it had all been a dream. Maybe I was in hell.

\- "You still with us, brat?"

I heard him, I swear I did but I had nothing in me left to answer or to even move to acknowledge he had spoken. I knew I had to or things would get worse but I couldn't. I had given up on ever getting out of there, on ever seeing my friends again... on seeing Bellamy one last time. My body wanted to cry but I had nothing to spill so I could only allow the sorrow to tuck me in as I drifted off one more time.

\- "Hey!"

I was too tired to even feel the pain anymore or to distinguish the type of pain I was feeling. He pulled my head up and forced me to sit up but, as soon as he let go of me, I drifted down and hit the floor again.

\- "Have you learned your lesson?"

What lesson exactly was I supposed to learn? That men are animals and can't stand not being in control? That I should stay quiet? Or was the lesson supposed to be on how long my body could still go under the circumstances I had been forced into? I couldn't physically answer: I had no saliva to wet my chapped lips or strength to open my eyes so I just stood there, my breathing the only sign that I was still alive. But for how much longer?

\- "I couldn't care less if you die in here." –his voice was harsh and merciless as I barely processed the words- "But I think you do." –he forced me up once again, his hand on my neck- "If you want to see your friends again, I need to know you've learned your lesson. My way won't be disputed by a child."

Could I make it out of this one?  _Bellamy..._  Maybe I could, even if I had to sell my soul, now I just wanted to see him again.

\- "Answer me!" –McCreary had a very short temper as I had come to learn the hard way; his grip around my neck tightened as if I didn't have enough trouble breathing already- "Just nod your head to answer me. Have you learned your lesson?"

I doubt if he hadn't had his hand around my neck, he'd had acknowledged my nod for it was minimal but, as soon as I did, or tried to, he let go of me and moved back to the door.  _Did I sell my pride to die anyway?_  The door opened and someone else came inside, lighter footsteps, almost hesitant, approached me.

\- "Y/N?"

_Abby._ Maybe I still had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are always a plus🌻


	3. So easy to catch.

****

****━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **

**YOUR POV**

It had been a hard week, pretending like I still wanted to be alive. After Abbie came in the cell and I completely passed out, I woke up in a room with a guy I didn't know looking down on me. It terrified me and I started screaming for Abbie to come to my side and explain to me that man was her assistant; I had my doubts considering he looked more like a vicious murderer than anything else but I was too weak to complain as he forced me back down on the bed.

\- "What's going on?" –I asked Abbie as I eyed her- "Where are we? Are you okay? You don't look okay..."

\- "Y/N, stop." –she looked at me, she genuinely looked like she could have dropped dead any second- "McCreary will come for you in a couple hours."

\- "What! No!" –I rose back up- "I can't go through that again, I'd rather die! Abbie, please! You have to help me, I can't do..."

\- "There's no other option."

\- "So now you work for him?" -I spat, I was so angry I would have hit her if I didn't feel like I'd vomit if I kept moving- "What happened to you?"

\- "I work for Diyoza." –she mumbled, looking down at her shaking hands.

\- "So what now? We just give up and let these assholes do with us as they please? Walk over us as if we were nothing but sand?" –I eyed the man standing next to her- "Whose side are you on?"

\- "The one that keeps me alive."

\- "We're so screwed."

I sighed, lying back down, only able to wait for my dreaded faith, closing my eyes and thinking of my time back in the Ring with my friends... with Bellamy...  _I'm so screwed..._

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

There was not a day, not a minute that went by that I didn't miss Y/N and blamed myself for it; I had no clue whether she was alive or McCreary had killed her or something worse and the nightmares crowded my dreams making me unable to sleep and get some decent and very needed rest considering Octavia was dead set on starting a war. She had cast Echo away as soon as she saw her coming out of the Rover but Echo played her cards and chose to infiltrate in Diyoza's territory, promising me to look out for Y/N and get her back to me. I wasn't sure how she was going to pull that one out, but I hoped with everything in me we weren't too late.  _Y/N, please, stay alive, help is on the way..._

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I knew my life was going to be hell from the moment I got pulled out of Abbie's care-room; what I didn't expect was having to wear a collar like I was a dog, but that seemed to be the rule around here and McCreary seemed to really enjoy the power it gave him over everyone, especially over me. He made a point to use it to keep me on my toes, he said. I always thought I'd die a painful death but this was not what I had pictured after 6 years of peaceful life; I thought we were past this. McCreary wanted to know everything about Bellamy and decided his best card was to torture me until I spoke; once he realized that wouldn't work, he threw me inside another cell, but I wasn't alone this time. I wished I had been.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Raven?" –I looked around me, allowing my eyes to get used to the deem light- "Raven are you okay!"

\- "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Bellamy!" –she whispered as I sat next to her; we both had our hands tied but she seemed to also have been tied to the ground...  _what is wrong with this people..._ \- "What...?"

\- "McCreary is what happened."

The door suddenly flew open, revealing the aforementioned asshole with a potent lantern, pointing it obnoxiously at us and I had to look down for the sudden surge of light hurt my eyes.

\- "So you do know each other. Just like I expected."

He walked up to Raven and pushed me harshly to the side; I hit my head with the cement as he forced Raven to lay on the ground and threw a bucket of water over her head, almost drowning her.

\- "Stop you, asshole!" –I yelled- "What is it with you and torturing people! What do you want!"

\- "I want answers and I want intel on your boyfriend and I'm going to get both things one way or another." –he moved away from Raven as she coughed, taking a remote and showing it to me- "What do you think it'll happen if I turn on her collar, huh?"

 _He has to be fucking kidding me, that'll fry her!_ I tried to get to Raven but he kicked my ribs and I landed back against the wall; the whole situation seemed to amuse him.

\- "Let's see..."

\- "Stop!" –I yelled again, gaining his attention- "Kill me! Kill me but, please, leave Raven alone!"

\- "Oh no, sweetheart, I don't want to kill you." –he kneeled in front of me, running his callous hand over my face; I was too scared to move away even if the contact repulsed me- "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll let her live but, if you don't..." –he moved the remote in front of me- "She's no use to me."

\- "Y/N, don't tell him anything!"

I could hear Raven's voice from behind McCreary but the terrifying smile on his face was enough to reassure me he would actually kill her; I had to give him what he wanted... I couldn't let Raven die.

\- "I'll do whatever you want. Just... let her go."

\- "Deal."

He pulled me up by my hair and I cried in pain, walking past Raven as she screamed for me and I apologized to her a thousand times. Another man got in the room and I only hoped Raven was finally safe as McCreary took me to his room.  _I don't care what he does to me, but I can't be the reason my friends die._

**\--------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

It had been 2 days since I saw Y/N and no one else saw her since. Diyoza had decided I was slightly valuable so that got me out of McCreary's radar; at least I hoped that was the reason and not that he had broken Y/N. Echo showed up on the camp I don't know how and, for some stupid reason now Emori and Murphy were here too.

\- "You've seen Y/N?" –I sat down next to Murphy on the room we had been assigned to stay.

\- "No." –he sighed, running a hand through his hair- "You think he killed her?"

\- "Or worse." –I lowered my voice- "That guy is a psychopath."

The doors to the facility we were in opened, revealing a tall man pushing someone inside that landed with their face to the ground, unable to move.

\- "Y/N!" –I yelled, Echo immediately rising from in front of me to go after her as I moved after her with Murphy and Emori.

\- "Hey, hey." –Echo moved the hair away from her face- "Y/N, it's me, it's Echo."

\- "Please, tell me I'm finally dead and I'm just dreaming about you."

Her voice was weak and it broke my heart seeing in what condition she was: she was covered in bruises, her clothes torn apart and it looked like McCreary had used the shock collar on her more than a couple times, her lips were parched and she couldn't keep her eyes open, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

\- "What did he do to you?" –Murphy kneeled next to her to pick her up as Emori moved everything on one of the beds next to us to the floor and prompted Murphy to put her on it carefully- "I'm going to kill him."

\- "We have to take her to Abbie."

\- "You can't." –Shaw stood next to me, pointing at the door.

\- "Where is she!" –McCreary yelled, looking around; I'm sure he was looking for Y/N- "I'm not done with her."

He landed eyes on us and strode quickly towards where we were; I stood in front of him, he'd get to her over my own dead body now.

\- "Move."

\- "No."

He rose his hand to smack my face but it never got to me; Shaw stopped him, pushing him back.

\- "You're going to kill her!" –Shaw pointed at Y/N; it really called my attention how he willingly stood for Y/N even if he didn't know who she was- "Look at her, she's barely breathing!"

\- "I'm not done." -McCreary stood tall over Shaw- "She'll get to rest once I get what I want."

\- "If you want anything else from her, you are going to need her alive, and she won't be for much longer if you keep pushing her to the edge like you've clearly been doing."

\- "She has to see a doctor!" –I yelled at McCreary as Shaw went quiet- "She could die!"

\- "Fine. I'll give her this afternoon to recover; after that, I'm taking her back with me." –he eyed the men on the door- "She doesn't move from here."

\- "But..."

\- "I said she doesn't move from here."

 _What a fucking asshole._  I turned around, sitting on the bed in front of Y/N's, moving my eyes scanning her body.  _We have to get her out of here, he's going to kill her._  Echo was inspecting her wounds to see what we could do about it.

\- "We have to get her to Bellamy." –I finally spoke as the room went calm again, with the rest of the men in there going back to what they were doing previous to the interruption, completely ignoring us- "He will kill her."

\- "And how do you suggest we do that?" –Shaw pointed out- "If we can't get rid of her collar first, he won't hesitate to kill her wherever she is."

\- "I think we can help with that." –Murphy looked at Emori who nodded before he told us about his plan.

**\----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We had been ambushed, most people running back scared or getting a bullet through their chest. Clarke had given us up and, for what? To save herself. I'm not sure how but I managed to avoid the bullets and so did Octavia but we were trapped alongside Indra and Gaia who had been hit and was bleeding out. We needed to get her out of there. Octavia chose to die to give us a chance to survive and I let her go; I didn't want my sister to die but she had changed and I had to make it back to find Y/N. As she was distracting the men on the gun machines, I took Gaia in my arms and started running away from the battlefield closely followed by Indra; we were almost out of there when I heard a familiar engine-machine and, soon enough, the Rover came into view, shooting at the men just as Octavia run out of bullets. Echo jumped from the Rover and helped me with Gaia.

\- "I know it's not the best time..." –she smiled at me- "...but I found someone."

She pointed with her head inside the Rover and it took me one second to recognize her: Y/N. She was lying with her head over Emori's lap and her eyes closed, absolutely beaten up.

\- "You found her!"

\- "Yeah, go take Octavia and we'll leave this wasteland."

I nodded, running for Octavia and pulling her with me to the Rover, jumping on it and sitting beside Emori.

\- "Y/N..." –I whispered, caressing her face- "I'm so sorry."

\- "Bell?" –she coughed and opened her eyes very slowly, finally finding mine and breathing out relieved- "You're okay."

\- "I should be the one thanking the Gods." –I took her in my arms, pulling her closer to me, making her sit on my lap and rest her head on my shoulder, holding her close as a tear fell down my face while I run my hand through her hair- "What did he do to you?"

\- "It's okay." –she whispered, she started shaking and I pulled her back to see her crying- "It's okay." -she caressed my face- "I'm home."

**\----------------------------**

**〰️**   _To be continued... ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that feedback is the best shit ever🍹


	4. So easy to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the ending for this series. Thank you so much everyone for the love and support you’ve shown it. Hope you’ll enjoy this part. Let me know🌻

****

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N was alive, yeah, but she was far from being okay. As soon as we got back to camp, I took her to Jackson, ignoring completely whatever they decided to do now about the valley and the war, only having one thing in mind: Y/N's well-being. Once I got there, Jackson got to work immediately: first of all, giving Y/N a tranquilizer to put her to sleep for she was having a hard time being touched, even by me; then, he proceeded to check her body: she was covered in cuts, rope marks, and bruises; my fists clenching at my sides imagining what she must have gone through. Turmoil outside gained our attention and Jackson prompted me to go out to check it, promising to call me if anything happened with Y/N.

\- "What's going on?" –I questioned Echo as I made it out.

\- "They've pleaded loyalty to Madi, your sister kneeled to her."

\- "She did what?"

\- "Yeah." –she looked back for a second- "Can't blame her, she has to be tired of having all these people to look out for and..."

\- "You are... defending her?"

\- "No. I'm saying I understand." –she started walking again- "Where's Y/N? You took her to Jackson? How is she?"

\- "What happened?" –I pulled Echo back- "What did he do to her?"

\- "I don't know." –she sighed, looking at the ground- "Raven saw her one day as McCreary used her to get Y/N to talk..."

\- "About what?"

\- "About you." -she rose her eyes to meet mine, I could see the guilt in them, regret and... pain- "He wanted to destroy you both for threatening his power."

\- "What else."

\- "Y/N agreed to speak if he let Raven go... then, she disappeared, no one saw her for two days, not even Abbie or Diyoza."

\- "I'm going to fucking kill him."

\- "Then, one day, we were at the place they kept us all and a man threw her inside, she..." –she gulped, looking everywhere but at me, as if she felt guilt or regret.

\- "I need to know, Echo." –I squeezed her arm- "I know it's not your fault."

\- "If I had gone earlier... maybe I..." –she shook her head, looking behind me at the tent where Y/N was with Jackson- "I don't know what he did to her but she couldn't even keep her eyes open. A second later, he came inside looking for her, he said he wasn't done with her but we managed to convince him he'd kill her if he kept it up. Then, we escaped."

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what? I was late..."

\- "You brought her back to me." –I felt tears in my eyes, both from rage at Echo's story and relieve knowing Y/N was now with me- "You saved her."

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

The last couple of days were dizzy in my head; I wasn't sure where I was, waking up to unfamiliar voices and inside something that looked like a tent, reminding me of the first time we landed on this damn planet. My whole body hurt and I couldn't bring myself to look at it, I was afraid of what I'd see so, instead, I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of something familiar to focus on.

\- "Y/N?" –a male voice called for me and a shiver run down my spine- "It's Jackson, do you remember me from Arkadia?"

He came into view, I did vaguely remember him; he looked older.  _Of course, he does, it's been 6 years._  I remembered he was Abbie's trainee which led me to assume I was back somewhere near the bunker but that didn't make sense.

\- "How did I get here? Where's Bellamy?"

\- "You don't remember much, do you?" –I shook my head, he tried to sit on the bed but I flinched away- "Hey, it's okay. I'll explain."

He took a chair and sat beside me, but not too close to the bed, which I appreciated, and proceeded to put me up to date with everything that had been going on. The pieces started to fall into place but it angered me not being able to remember much after McCreary took me from Raven.

\- "Is Raven okay?" –I tried to sit up, Jackson moving to help me- "No! I can do it alone!" –he took a step back, almost scared at my reaction- "Sorry. I just... I can't..."

\- "Hey, Jackson!" –Bellamy's voice came from outside the tent as he entered- "How's..." –his eyes landed on mine and his face illuminated for a moment before his gaze lowered to my body which I refused to do- "Y/N!" –he was sat on the bed next to me in a second, but I moved back, I flinched away from him; I couldn't understand it fully, but I did, even if all I wanted was to touch him- "Hey, what's wrong?"

I felt the tears in my eyes a second before they graced down my cheeks, my voice trembling.

\- "I am wrong."

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N broke down in tears, hiding her face in her hands as she started shaking. I so desperately wanted to hold her in my arms but Jackson pulled me back.

\- "I'm going to be as honest as I can with you and I know this is going to be hard to hear but..." –he looked at her and then focused back on me- "Her brain is associating touch with pain right now. It's not you."

\- "This is because of whatever that monster has done to her, right!" –I tried not to yell but I could feel my blood boiling in my veins as he nodded- "What can I do?"

\- "Well... to begin with, you're going to have to ask her if you can sit, touch her or even be around her. A simple touch could trigger a negative reaction. I'm sorry."

\- "We'll get through this." –I nodded, patting his back- "Thank you."

\- "I'm going to give her a smaller dose of the same sedative from before... it'll help her relax and maybe you'll be able to talk after that."

I nodded, standing at the other side of the tent, simply watching as Jackson waited for Y/N to relax a bit, explaining to her what he was going to do, a minimal nod from her before he proceeded. I knew I shouldn't allow my mind to think of all the possible things that could have happened to her but I couldn't help it; it hurt me not having been able to rescue her, to be there for her, to take her place... I knew her body would recover from the bruises but... her mind? From the trauma? That worried me sick.

\- "Bellamy?" –Jackson called after me- "I'm going to give you a couple minutes. I'll be right outside if anything happens, alright?"

I nodded once more, watching him go before moving my eyes to Y/N: she was lying back down on the bed on her side, eyes closed and curled like a little kid. I knew I had to proceed with caution so, before I moved any closer, I spoke with as much calm and softness in my voice as I could.

\- "Y/N?"

She didn't answer immediately but I knew she had heard me as she curled her legs even more against her upper body. I couldn't believe even my voice scared her now. I wanted to cry and storm out of there in the direction of McCreary to break every single bone in his body.

\- "I'm sorry."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, my eyes snapping back at her as I had closed them in an attempt not to loose control.

\- "I'm sorry I flinched away from you."

She opened her eyes but didn't move her body in the slightest. Her eyes stood on mine for a moment before she moved them down my body like she used to do every time I got out of camp to go on a mission; she had been the one taken and tortured and yet, there she was, making sure I was still in one piece.

\- "I'm okay." –I reassured her, her eyes landing on mines again and she nodded- "You don't have to apologize."

\- "I dreamt of you, of hugging you once more before I died and now..." –she closed her eyes, hiding her face on the pillow.

\- "I'm not going anywhere without you."

I spent all that afternoon with her, managing to sit on a chair practically touching her bed but she moved to the opposite side of it. Still, I thought it was something. It took us three days to find a way to get to the valley and get rid of McCreary's people for, as it turns out, Diyoza ended up being on our side somehow. However, we had to leave Earth once more as McCreary made sure to launch a couple missiles down to destroy the valley. During those days, I only left Y/N when it was absolutely necessary. We talked a lot. Thankfully, Y/N had always been like this: if anything happened she always spoke about it, she wasn't like me and I thanked the Gods for this process would have been much longer if talking about it had been another trigger for her anxiety. I had managed to hold her hand one time, she flinched away and I let go of her but soon, she brushed her fingers against mine, a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at me. It'd be a long process, but I knew we'd make it through it.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had been back for a couple days now and I was making a great effort to overcome my sudden fear of physical contact, especially with Bellamy; I could read him like an open book: I knew he wanted to hug me, to kiss me or to just simply touch my hand and I desperately wanted to be close to him but my mind was just not there. Yet.

We were now settling on a ship back up in space after that asshole managed to destroy the valley. I was glad when I heard Clarke had killed him; I even went ahead and thanked her. Then, I moved around the ship, looking for Bellamy. He was standing against the wall in front of a window that looked down on Earth: fire covered it but the light reflecting on Bellamy's skin put everything else into perspective: we were alive and we were together; that was everything I ever wanted. I walked up to him, hugging him from behind as he turned his face to look at me.

\- "You alright, love?"

\- "How'd you know it was me?"

\- "I can still distinguish your footsteps from everyone else's."

\- "Should I be worried?" –I chuckled as I moved next to him, his eyes widening- "What?"

\- "I... you... we..."

I hadn't realized but Bellamy had wrapped his arm around my waist instinctively as he always did and I was basically glued to his side; happily glued to his side.

\- "This is progress." –I smiled, intertwining my fingers with his.

\- "Isn't it too soon?"

\- "Clarke put a bullet through his head." –I looked back through the window, shrugging my shoulders- "That's given me some peace of mind."

\- "Need to talk?"

\- "No. I just think... part of me was still worried he'd show up and hurt me again." –I turned my face to look at him- "That's not going to happen now."

\- "You know I wouldn't..."

\- "I know, but the fear was not going to simply disappear just because you were with me or because I'm surrounded by people." –I sighed- "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just..."

\- "It's fear of the unknown, I know."

\- "Everything's going to be okay now."

\- "Yeah." –he chuckled and I had to do so too- "With you by my side all the time."

\- "I don't mind; I can't think of a better way to expend the rest of my life." –I stood in front of him as he looked down at me- "Don't move, alright?"

\- "Alright."

\- "Close your eyes."

He didn't even ask why I wanted him to do so, he trusted me completely and that forced a warm and content feeling in my chest. I took a deep breath and moved closer to him, I could feel his breath on my lips, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket until his lips were basically lingering over mine. He didn't move, he didn't try to do anything, just waiting for my move. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his, staying like that for a second.

\- "When I said 'don't move' I didn't mean 'stand there awkwardly like a statue not kissing me back so that we both look and feel stupid', you know?"

I moved back, looking at him as he opened his eyes and laughed, so I simply rolled my eyes but pulled him down to me again, feeling his smile disappear as he kissed me back slowly, allowing me to set the pace and tone of the kiss.

\- "Thank you." –I smiled moving back- "That was much better."

\- "I think so too." –he nodded, slowly moving his hand towards my cheek and I nodded, finally feeling his touch again.

\- "I've missed this." –I leaned into his touch- "I wanna try something else."

\- "Count me in."

I started walking back towards the main areas of the ship, passing people by with Bellamy following me closely behind. I knew where I was going for once in one of those things. I entered the room where Bellamy and I had showered and changed, closing the door after him and locking it.

\- "Y/N...?"

\- "I'm going to say it plain as it is: I want to have sex."

\- "Are you sure?" –he tilted his head looking at me as I sat on the table- "You think you're..."

\- "Yes. I am." –I reassured him- "Just don't... don't touch my neck."

\- "What else is off-limits?" –he pulled my chin up gently, his caring tone almost brought me to tears.

\- "My wrists."

\- "Can I hold your hand?"

\- "Yes, but don't wrap yours around my wrists."

\- "What else?" –he nodded, his hand running down my hair; a peaceful feeling overrun me: I felt safe again; finally.

\- "I think that's it."

\- "If I do anything that..."

\- "I'll tell you." –I nodded, allowing a small smile to appear on my lips- "I'm not running away from you."

\- "I love you."

\- "I love you too." –I moved my hands to his neck- "I miss you."

\- "We have all the time in the world now."

He kissed me slow, his lips moving carefully against mine as his hands stood on the table. I knew he wouldn't move unless I told him to; if Bellamy was anything it was a caring, loving, considerate soul and I knew he wouldn't risk triggering an anxiety attack just because he wanted to have sex. It had been too long since I had had him this close and, even if I knew I hadn't fought through all my demons, I knew I wanted this: I wanted time alone with my husband. Intimate time.

I moved his hands to my waist; at the beginning, I felt slightly anxious but, after a couple breaths, I realized this was just Bellamy, I was safe with him. He didn't place his hands on my body straight away, allowing me to get used to the closeness. I pulled him closer to me with my legs, forcing his body against mine.

\- "We don't have to rush this, Y/N." –Bellamy looked me in the eyes, worried.

\- "I want this."

\- "Does your brain know that?" –he smiled raising an eyebrow, finally resting his hands on my waist lightly.

\- "Yes. I'm okay." –I moved my hands inside his t-shirt- "I promise."

He kissed my forehead, moving back and taking off his shirt and so did I. Bellamy's eyes traveled around my body; I could see the lust in them but also the concern for I was still bruised. I was healing, but the marks were still there. They would be probably there for a while.

\- "I'm okay, please, just... don't focus on them."

\- "I don't want to hurt you."

\- "You never have, you're not going to start now."

\- "I swear on my life."

\- "Come here, you idiot."

I laughed, raising my arms in front of me waiting for him to step closer to me so I could reach him; my hands on his hair as soon as he stood in between my legs. I knew he was measuring his every move not to place his hand over any fresher bruises and his mouth never once moved close to my neck, which I knew required a lot of self-control on his part for he loved biting and kissing me there. For once, I was glad I wasn't on his shoes, I didn't have to hold my hands back from caressing every bit of his skin: I missed him, his touch, his warmth, the closeness... I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands slowly moving to my ass and picking me up as I kissed his neck, moving us to the bed and sitting on it.

\- "I know you like undressing me..." –I stood up- "...but I'm going to do it myself today." –he nodded, not taking his eyes from me and I felt my arousal increasing aware of his undivided attention on my every move- "You can undress too, you know?"

\- "Since you're asking so nicely..."

\- "I'd undress you myself but I don't want to waste more time."

\- "Eager much?"

\- "I'd say you're too." –I rose an eyebrow as he stood in front of me only in his underwear, impossible to hide his erection from my eyes.

\- "Touché."

He smiled, sitting back down on the bed and leaning back down on his elbows as I sat on his lap, feeling his erection against my core, biting my lower lip at the feeling. He rose his hips slightly and I opened my eyes to see the smirk on his lips that I immediately felt the need to wipe off so I leaned over him slowly, feeling his skin against mine and the heat radiating from his body, rolling my hips against his and his smirk vanished as his head fell back on the bed. I pushed him down on his back completely, kissing his chest, his hands on my ass.

\- "I want to squeeze your ass so bad right now." –he confessed, gaining a smile from me.

\- "Really?" –I chuckled, moving my mouth closer to his ear to whisper seductively there- "What are you waiting for, huh?"

I pressed my hips against his, a low grunt coming from his mouth a second before his hands grabbed my ass gently. Too gently.

\- "I'm okay." –I kissed his lips- "Harder."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Please... Bell..."

I nibbled on his neck, rubbing my clit over his dick, a soft moan escaping my lips. Soon, his hands grabbed my ass harder, forcing my hips down; he moaned against my lips as I smiled, sitting back up and moving my hands to my back as he looked at me, his eyes prying on mine until I took off my bra. I moved my hands to take his, moving them to my chest and leaving them there as I rested my hands on his chest.

\- "So..." –I smiled looking down at him- "What are you going to do now?"

\- "Whatever you let me do." –his voice was deep with arousal, not that I needed him to speak to know as I rolled my hips over his only wishing I could make our underwear disappear.

\- "Make love to me."

He moved his hands to my back and pulled me down to his chest, kissing me deep and opening his mouth for me; my tongue inside his mouth as he rolled us over, him pulling back to look at me and I nodded to let him know I was okay. He then rose from the bed, taking off his underwear, revealing his painfully erect dick already licking precum, my tongue swiping almost involuntarily over my lips as he pumped himself a couple times before kneeling beside me. I wasted no more time to take off my own underwear, pulling him to me by his neck and laying back down on the bed, his hand moving down my abdomen towards my entrance and I practically begged him to touch me. It had been so long and I was so turned on I knew I was already wet not to need any more foreplay but he took his time anyway, kissing my breasts and rubbing my clit, leaving me a mess of whines and moans, fisting my hands on the sheets.

\- "Ready, love?"

\- "Please."

He rubbed his tip over my folds before starting to slowly push himself inside me, his mouth soon on mine, drinking any noise I could make. I ran my nails over his back, moving my hips against his, encouraging him to move. I felt ecstatic, completed, safe and free in his arms as he intertwined our fingers together, his eyes on mine and a million 'I love you' falling from his lips. This wasn't us just having sex, being rough or getting ourselves off, this was us being together and completely present in the moment after everything that had happened to us; this was us renewing our vows to each other, like there was nothing else in the world –or in space- apart from us.

It didn't take us long to reach our highs in each other's arms and I felt like crying because I felt so safe and at home again. For the past week, I had come to terms with the fact that I was never going to see the love of my life again and yet, here we were: breathing together, fingers intertwined and a smile on both our faces before he pulled out and rolled us over to hold me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

\- "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

\- "I adore you, Y/N Blake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that feedback is the best shit ever!🍸

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you🍸


End file.
